And They Lived Happily Ever After
by ImaginationsUnleashed
Summary: After Infinity War there's one thing most of us need. A Pepperony marriage! Seriously! Here a fic to feed your hunger. Pre-Infinity war. SPOILER FREE. ONE-SHOT


So the day was finally here. Ray couldn't keep her excitement. Tony and Pepper were finally getting married. After going through all those ups and downs in this bittersweet relationship the duo was finally comming together. It took Tony 8 freaking years to finally ask Pepper and ones he did there has been excitement eversince.

Tony knew he was a mess. After all the mess he had ever created, after every mistake he ever did Pepper stuck around him. And Tony was thankful to her for that. He could never imagine what he would have done if he didn't have Pepper by his side when he came back after an exhausting day after looking at all the blood sheds and so many lives lost. In short, Tony would have been lost if it wasn't for Pepper.

The best part of the Tony Stark-Pepper Potts relationship is perhaps their mutual understanding. Tony accepts the fact that Pepper understands him more than he understands himself. **(A/N : I think its adorable!)**

Today was the day when they give this relationship a name. Pepper was perfect for him. She was The One. Tony had no doubt about it. But the one doubt that prevailed in his mind was if he was The Perfect One for Pepper, weather he was ready to take up the responsibility of a family. And with all those thoughts in mind, Tony Stark sat in his room, half dressed on the morning of his marriage quite nervous, unsure what his future might bring him. _Theres's still time. This might not be the right time to get married._ He thought.

Ray hurried up the stairs. She had just met Pepper who was almost ready in her room. The slight natural blush of her face added up to her appearance. "Do you even need to apply those make-up cause you're face is glowing already?" Ray had commented making her to-be-sister-in-law blush even more making the others in the room awe. Pepper had glared at Ray when she grinned evilly. "Don't worry, you look adorable. Everyone is going to get jealous." Ray had assured. She didn't want to make her nervous.

It was her responsibility to make sure everything went perfectly. She didn't want Tony to run around in his own marriage to do all the preparations. She wanted him to have his moment. "You don't need to worry about any of it. Its completely my responsibility. You can just tell me if you want to add something specific to the preparations." she had said.

"Happy!" Ray called seeing him walk past. "Did the hydrangeas arrive?"

"Yes they are adding them to the decorations." Happy replied.

"Make sure to tell them to be careful. These flowers are very delicate."

Ray walked into the room to find Tony sitting on the sofa still not dressed completely. His hair was a mess and he was in had his shirt on half buttoned. He seemed to be so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice his sister walk in. "Why the hell are you sitting idle when Pepper is almost ready?" she said and she looked around. "And where the hell is Rhodey? I thoght he was supposed to be here to help you!" she exclaimed.

"I told him to go, leave me alone for sometime." That's when Ray noticed the slight nervousness in his voice. No matter if he tried to hide it, she always read him like an open book.

"Why?" she asked waking up to him.

He ignored that question completely. Instead tried to force a smile and asked "How do i look today?"

Ray stared at her brother forcing a smile and trying to act confident in front of her and rolled her eyes. "Like shit. Messed up shit." she said picking up the foundation from the dressing table and pouring it on her palm. "What wrong?" she asked as she applied the foundation on his face trying to hide the scar he had when he hit his face on the Iron Man mask. He had been bleeding from the region below his eye. It was bad. But now all that was left was the mark.

"Nothing...I'm just...umm.." he trailed.

"Whaaat?" Ray asked. Who the hell looks upset on his own marriage?!

"I don't know. I don't know if I should..."

"If you should marry Pepper?" Ray completed raising an eyebrow.

Tony nodded and looked away but Ray pulled his face back so that he could face her, but it was more because she was working on hiding the scar. "Tony," she paused wondering what to say. She gave a deep breath before continuing. "She's perfect. And you love her."

"Of course!" Tony exclaimed. "Its not about her." he added in a lower tone.

Ray sighed and seated herself on the dressing table.

"You seriously have to sit on that?" Tony commented.

Ray rolled her eyes. She needed to face him. "Tony, we gotta talk about this."

It was Tony who sighed this time. He rubbed his hand on his face out of frustration. "You think I'm good enough for Pepper?" Not that he was comfortable talking about all his insecurities with anyone but he couldn't just get through all that shit in his head. What is he was making a mistake? What if he would ruin Pepper's life just like he ruined his own?

"You love her, Tone. Why won't you be good enough for her?" Ray was right in her point. In today's mean world its really hard to find people who loves you unconditionally. Tony was one such a person to Pepper. He had to be the one!

"I'm a mess Ray, I don't want to mess her too." he spoke up exactly what was in his mind.

"That's not true." Ray said. She didn't know what else she could reply to that. "Did you see how happy she was? You can't take that away from her, Tone."

"I think I'm not ready...I'm not ready to take all that responsibility. Can I even become a responsible guardian?"

Ray rolled her eyes. He wasn't evem married yet and he was thinking about kids! "Ask me!" she giggled. It was true. She was only 7 when Tony took the role of her guardian. He himself was only 19 then. If he could raise up a kid at that young an age, he would be able to do that now!

Tony smiled at her. Yeah, he really did raise up a bad-ass. "Com'on!" Ray exclaimed hopping off the table and grabbed Tony's suit. "You're gonna be fine. You're gonna do great!" she assure as she held it for him to wear and then helped him button it up. "And don't forget, if you ever need someone to talk to, someone to give you a Pro Tip." she paused so that she could give more stress to the last part. "You can always count on me." she added.

She helped him fix his hair and gave him one of his whrist watches and when he was completely ready she she stood there staring at him like an artist staring at her art work to check if it needed any finishing touches. "What?" Tony asked feeling awkward by her continuous stare. Not that he was the kind of a person who would be bothered by his sister staring at him but it was his marriage! He didn't just want to look good, he wanted to look PERFECT!

Ray adjusted his collars before taking a final look at him before exclaiming "I think you look perfect!" Tony sighed, this time in relief. "Come on! Don't wanna be late on your own marriage, do you?" she chirped and was about to walk out when Tony called her back. "Ray!" he said. He sounded nervous again. Ray turned aroun from the door to look at him. "What?"

"Do you think I deserve her?" he didn't even look at her. He was staring at his own feet, hiding that pained expression.

"Anthony..." Ray trailed as she walked towards him. She patted him on both his cheeks and pecked him. "You deserve the world." **(A/N: I really do think he does!❤❤❤God, I love him so much! I really wish someone says that to him.?)** "Now come on! Time to go to that aisle." she said pulling him by his arm.

《SCENE SKIP》

Tony was taking deep breath as he stood there. Rhodey, who was Tony's ring bearer leaned closer to his ears and whispered, "Dude, calm it!"

 **(A/N: I have never attended a church wedding so please ignore if I write something wrong.)**

Tony stiffened a bit. _Was that so evident on his face or was it just visible to his close friends?_ He turned at Ray who was sitting in the front row. She gave him a thumbs up to assure him that everything was fine. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath then turned to the other side. He saw Peter sitting on the other end. Beside him was May. The kid was so excited when he came to know that he was invited to Tony Stark's wedding. Tony wondered why he didn't expect an invitation. He adored the kid. He would definitely call him! He wished the others were here too. Bruce, Steve and the other avengers. But it wasn't possible after what happened at the airport.

The door swung open as Pepper walked in. She felt all eyes on her. Damn, she was feeling nervous. Damn those cameras! Why did Tony have to tell the whole world's press the date of his wedding? Now it was forecasted live on T.V.

 _Oh_.

 _Pepper_.

Tony felt his breath getting stuck in his throat. It was a feeling he couldn't explain. He straighten up. _What if I don't give her the life she's been dreaming of?_ The thought returned. He stared at Pepper. He couldn't take his eyes off him. Damn, he really did love her a lot! _Its going to be fine. I love her._ He assured himself.

"Hi." Pepper said when she reached the end. She sounded nervous too. But her nervousness was different.

 _Hi._ Her voice seemed to jingle in his ears. It was funny. He was with Pepper for so long yet she was giving him those feels. He mentally laughed. "Hi" he said with as much poise as he could gather. Pepper seemed to notice how nervous Tony was as she smiled at him. Tony realised that and made a great comeback. "Last chance. Sure you wanna marry this mess?"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Mr. Stark, would you let me run away?"

"If you don't wanna marry me, I wont force you."

Pepper rolled her eyes again. "Shut up!" she said. Tony would never change!

Tony noticed how Pepper took that as a joke. But he meant it when he had said that! The look in her eyes told him that she loved him and she could never think of running away from Tony.

 _I love her._ Tony thought as he took his eyes off her for the first time to hide his face.

Tony Stark was blushing and that was probably the most adorable sight for Pepper. She giggled and her voice made Tony's stomach flutter. He was feeling better now. _I think I can do this._

 _"_ Virginia Potts, do you, lawfully take Anthony Edward Stark as your husband in sickness and in good health, in happiness and and in despair as long as you live?"

Tony looked back into her eyes. She was already staring at him. "I do." she said with a wide smile on her face. Tony reflected the same look.

"And you, Anthony Edward Stark, do you swear to protect Virginia Potts, stay with her through thick and thin, in sickness and in health, in happiness and in despair?"

"Yep!" Tony said. Pepper faked a frown. Couldn't he just have said 'I do.' like commonly said?

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife." he said. "You may kiss the bride."

Pepper felt her breath stop as she blushed. Tony grabbed her, slipping his hand around her neck before placing his lips on hers. "Would that be all, Mr. Stark?" Pepper asked when they separated.

"This is just the beginning, Mrs. Stark."

* * *

 **Yes! I did it! This had been in my mind for soooo long. I really felt I should write this. Tell me how you think this is! I want reviews and hearts.**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


End file.
